Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Administrators
This page lists users who have special privileges on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki and therefore, who to ask for help. Bureaucrats A bureaucrat is an administrator with the additional responsibilities of granting (and revoking) rollback permissions and promoting users to the role of an Administrator or Bureaucrat. However, once a user has been promoted as a Bureaucrat, he or she cannot revoke their Bureaucrat right. It can only be done by Wikia staff members or by the user themselves. Current bureaucrats Semi-active bureaucrat The following bureaucrat retains his bureaucrat status but may not be active in comparison to other bureaucrats/admins. Administrators Administrators, sometimes called system operators or sysops for short, are members of the community charged with smoothly maintaining the operations of the wiki. They can protect pages, ban/unban users and IPs, delete pages and images from the system and editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. Administrators are considered by some to be the "leaders" of the site, for lack of a better term. When you have a problem or a question regarding the site, an Administrator will help you any way he or she can. Becoming an administrator Administrators are selected on a needed basis only. There are no official criteria to become an administrator. However, there are a few basic guidelines. When an administrator is needed, one will be selected from the rest of the users. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for some time. *Be an active contributor. *Know how a wiki works. *Have no history of vandalism or abuse. *Have a decent level of English. *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. Current administrators Temporary inactive Due to certain events, the users below will only lose his/hers admin rights temporary until he/she is able to edit again. There are no admins in this category at the moment. Rollbacks Users with rollback rights have the ability to revert an edit in one click and do not have to leave a summary or explanation. Unlike simply undoing an edit, if you rollback an edit, if someone has edited multiple times in a row on an article, all of their edits will be undone rather than just one. Rollbacks can only revert the last edit on a page (or more if there have been multiple edits). Becoming a rollback Users who are active around this wiki may get promoted to rollback. To be appointed, the user must: *Have an account on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Be an active contributor. *Have a minimum of 200 edits on the Happy Tree Friends Wiki. *Know how the basic edit function works (edits, image, etc.) *Have no history of vandalism or abuse. *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with disputes and other problems that might come with other users. Current rollbacks There are no rollbacks currently. Chat Moderators Users with chat moderator rights have the ability to keep the chat free from both trolls and spammers. Chat moderators have tge ability both kick and ban. Becoming a chat moderator *Have an account on Happy Tree Friends Wiki for at least two weeks. *Have no history of vandalism or abuse. *Have an overall experience with the Happy Tree Friends series. *Show maturity in dealing with dispues and other problems that might come with other users. *Be active in the chat. *Respect both admins and other users. Current chat moderators Other Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) Users with the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF) right have limited administrator access to all Wikia sites for cleanup purposes. As they are not in the part of local community, they are only sent in situations when serious vandalism occurs on this wiki. These users will be shown on . Wikia staff Wikia staff members have full access to all Wikia communities. They can help any users if they need assistance. These staff members can be contacted by going to the . They will be shown in on any wiki. Category:Browse